1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device for locking double sliding doors and more particularly to a set of separate superposed plates adapted to stop the doors in their positin.
2. Prior Art
Locking devices for sliding doors or windows are known and essentially consist of a plate which grips one of the doors or windows and a housing which abuts against the other door or window. The plate is usually toothed or perforated to be adjustably locked in the housing. Such devices are disclosed in Canadian Pat. Nos. 855, 950 and 1,156,062.